


Lucy was NOT a spy, no matter what Lockwood would try

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Getting Together, One Shot, but also they would totally do this, flo/george is implied, half crackfic, like its almost crack but its not, they run around a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: George goes out for a bit, Lockwood is eager to follow but wants to drag Lucy along with him.
Relationships: Flo Bones/George Cubbins, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Lucy was NOT a spy, no matter what Lockwood would try

"This is so stupid," I sighed.

Lockwood just threw me a big stupid grin and I kept walking. In hindsight, I knew one day he'd actually lose it but I wasn't expecting it to happen to him so early in his life. Alas, there is only so much you can do. 

George had gone out this morning. Normally this is not at all suspicious but he had been looking pretty decent. Don't get me wrong he normally doesn't look horrendous or anything but it looked like he actually put effort into his outfit. Which was new. He had told us he'd be out for few hours and he'd be back later. He had just left after that without any other word. Lockwood and I just shared a glance before Lockwood looked back at me with a very mischievous look in his eye. He had then practically begged me to come with him to spy on George and because I'm a sucker for his puppy-dog eyes I gave in. 

So we were spying on George. I'm glad that Lockwood had allowed me to keep us at a pretty safe distance. I absolutely do not want to find out what George would do to us if he found out we were spying on him. 

From what we could tell he was going to meet up with someone, up until this point we weren't sure who. 

"C'mon," Lockwood urged us forward, taking my wrist and dragging me along. 

We had just turned the corner when I saw them. "Oh," was my first reaction but then I shook my head, "Nope. No, Noway am I going to risk getting caught stalking those two. Just George I can handle but Flo already scares me and I'm not hoping to see what her wrath looks like."

Lockwood, the dumbass he just laughed at me, (the audacity of that boy) and he just shrugged it off, "If anything it makes things more interesting." 

"Holly would not approve of this." I reminded him.

"Holly isn't here. She can't put a stop to us." He chirped back. How he really had no problem with any of this is beyond me but he continued to lead me along hoping to get more glances at our stalkees. Flo and George had made there way down several blocks without realizing we were following right behind them. I'm one-hundred percent sure we looked incredibly suspicious to literally everyone around us.

_Lord, Skully is going to get such a fucking kick out of this, isn't he?_

Lockwood paid no mind to other people and just went along his merry way. He really had no dignity and I was not enjoying it one bit. We ended up watching them grab food. It wasn't really exciting at all other than the off and on adrenaline rushes, I had gotten from running around off and on.

"And what are you going to do if they eventually end up catching us?" 

"They won't, I promise, and if they do we can just say we went out on a date or something and we were in the area."

I could feel my face start to flush. This was not the time for this. I attempted to say something sarcastic back, "Scariest date I've ever been on."

"Well, maybe we can try other things sometime." He asked he made direct contact with me.

"Anthony Lockwood, are you asking me out on a date?" He was insane, he was absolutely mad.

"And if I am?" He grinned.

"Then you are the smoothest motherfucker I've seen in forever," I replied a bit quicker then I thought I would.

"I better be."

Thirty seconds later we ran almost directly into George and Flo. Lockwood, in all his being an absolutely wild jackass, had thought we had lost the pair and looked at me and turned around, still holding onto my wrist, and promptly ran.

"Uh, hey?" George had greeted us. "I didn't realize you'd be going out today."

"Hello George, Flo," Lockwood had greeted them stiffly, "Luce and I are out on a date."

George raised a brow, "And?"

I just shook my head, "He's exhausting. Next time we are definitely going to plan together."

"Flo and I were talking about some sources she had come across recently. She thought I'd be interested in them so I just tagged along."

"Ah," Lockwood said. If I didn't know him better I'd think he seemed sheepish about the whole ordeal. But alas I knew better.

George and Flo made brief eye contact. "Well, we'll be on our way, I'll see yall later."

As soon as they were out earshot I playfully hit Lockwood on the arm. "Well, look at that. That was for nothing." I just shook my head.

"You are crazy Lucy, we got what we wanted, information." He stated like he didn't he just low-key embarrass himself. "Let's get food, there is a lovely little diner a block from here."

I just shook my head and laughed it off, might as well tag along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I have other Lockwood & Co. works if you want to check those out as well :)


End file.
